


Seeing double

by LucifersHitman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Bottom!Stiles, Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Double Derek, Double Penetration, Double stiles, Established Relationship, Fingering, Hair Pulling, M/M, M/M/M, Magic, Marking, Multi, Rough Sex, Scenting, Scratching, Somnophilia, Stiles POV, Threesome, Witches, alpha!Derek, cloning, face fucking, gracious kissing porn, technical masturbation i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek: “You have a twin brother? Why didn’t you tell me you had a twin brother?” (/.\)??</p><p>Prompt fill: Explicit.</p><p>(S'all porn.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love prompts like this. 
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you too my amazing beta ~ Gallifreyan-consulting-criminal

Stiles was kind of - well - 

He just, his brain was sort of - 

Okay so, like there’s Derek.

Then there’s also Derek. 

Because Derek has a twin. 

Why did Derek not inform him of this twin?

"Dude! You have a twin brother?! Since when did you have a twin brother?! Why didn’t you tell me you had a twin brother because, let me tell you, if I’d kissed him instead of you and you’d gotten pissed, it would so totally not be my fault and -"

"Stiles, you idiot, I don’t have a twin brother."

He squinted, putting on his best sarcastic bitch face, looking between the two men in front of him.

Stubble? Check. Too big muscles? Check. Rainbow eyes? Check. Ridiculous eyebrows? Yep, still furry. 

"Uh-huh. Okay, whatever dude ‘cause there’s two of you and I cannot think of any other thing that could possibly -"

"Witches."

He blinked, glancing across at Derek #2, wrinkling his nose before it registered and he grinned, snorting in amusement. 

"Oh, you so totally pissed her off, didn't cha, told ya you should’ve bought me along but noooo - Now, look there’s two of you!" 

Wait, there’s two of Derek. 

Two of his super hot, werewolf boyfriend, sweet Jesus. He smirked slowly when both Derek's scented the air, Derek looking at him, eyebrow raising lightly while Derek #2 flashed his eyes and slipped a little closer. 

"Huh. So - What do we do to fix it?"

"Deaton said to just wait until it wears off." 

"So time to kill huh? Wanna watch a movie?"

Or fuck me into oblivion? 

Please let it be the second one. 

"No, we don’t want to watch a movie."

He grinned a little when both Derek's barked out, putting his hands on his hips with a dramatic flourish, his cock twitching in his jeans when he thought about what else the pair could be doing to him in unison. 

"Well, then. Good luck with that and, uh, I’ll see you tomorrow." 

He turned to go, because really, if he stayed, he was totally gonna die. 

Or do something massively embarrassing. Like suggesting a threesome between himself, Derek and not-Derek. 

He yelped when he was grabbed from behind and dragged close, pressed against too hot skin and a hell of a lot of muscle.

He gasped and a second lot of heat pressed up to his font, crushing his mouth to Derek #2’s. 

He let out a whimper, feeling Derek grind up against him, pressing hot, open mouth kissing over his neck, tongue lapping and swirling over the fading marks of their last sex-scapades.

Derek #2 swallowed his sounds, hands sliding under his shirt, lifting it up enough to thumb at his nipples, pinching and twisting until Stiles was trembling between them, moaning and keening completely unabashed.

He was too turned on to care okay? This was some wet dream business. 

He grabbed for Derek#2’s shoulders as his Derek slipped one hand into Stiles’ jeans to squeeze his ass, fingers slipping in to trace and circle his quivering hole, the other hand shifting between them to cup Stiles’ very interested cock through his trousers. 

"Such a slut Stiles, getting hard just thinking about us -"

”- You want us both too fuck you, pup? Want us too fill up your tight little hole -“

”- And that dirty fucking mouth?”

He whined, high and needy, when Derek’s hands moved to grab his hips, Derek#2’s hands still thumbing at his nipples as they move started grinding. 

He went to fucking liquid, gasping between them at the duel sensation of friction on his cock and Derek’s clothed cock at his ass. 

"F-fuck, c’mon, even with two of you, you’re still so fucking slow!" 

There was a joined growl and he grinned, squeaking (in a manly fashion, damn it) when his shirt and jeans were ripped off and he was flipped onto his hands and knees, making a noise of complaint at the coldness of the floor. 

He gasped when Derek spread his cheeks open, hot wet tongue spearing into him, the sensation of Derek’s stubble against his cheeks and his tongue in his ass had him falling forward, crying out only to be silenced by Derek #2’s tongue. 

They worked together, #2 handing Derek the lube they kept under the couch, #2 holding him open while Derek fingered him wide, biting and licking up his back until he was trembling and gasping, their kisses now messy and wet as Stiles spread his leg’s further, thrusting back in desperation. 

" _Fucking_ , fuck me!" 

He growled at the double chuckle, clawing at Derek#2’s shoulders as the man moved to stand, bracing his hands against the floor when the sound of a zipper echoed behind him, moaning at the first touch of Derek’s cock to his hole. He rocked back, trying too coax him in and glanced up, staring up at Derek #2 through his lashes when he pulled his cock from his jeans. 

God, Stile’s loved Derek’s cock, all thick and hard. Curved just slightly at the tip, already leaking precum that dripped onto Stiles’ cheek. 

His mouth fell open eagerly, groaning when Derek#2 pushed past his lips, shaft hot and heavy on his tongue. He lapped at it, sucking hard. 

He moaned like a bitch in heat when Derek slammed home, fucking up into him so that he was forced deeper onto #2’s cock, whimpering up at the copy of his mate, bracing one hand against a steel band of thigh. Smirking around Derek #2’s cock when he felt the muscle jump. 

It was rough and hard, Derek slamming into him, forcing him open with each slap of his hips, fingers hard and bruising at his waist. #2 slid his fingers into Stiles’ hair, tugging at the now longer strands, forcing his head back, mouth wide and fucking into his throat. 

The sounds he made were almost embarrassing if it wasn’t for the mind numbing pleasure of being able to taste and feel Derek at the same time. 

Derek#2 looked so fucked out, hair mused and cheeks tinged pink, snarling down at him with red ringed eyes as he used Stiles’s mouth. 

He gurgled a warning as his cock jumped, sucking hard and gently scraping his teeth over Derek#2’s cock, whining in suprise when the man tensed up and came with a roar, his cum painting the floor under him as his body went limp, stars dancing before his eyes. 

He swallowed what he could, groaning low when the rest of #2’s cum hit his skin, thick lines over his lips and nose and cheek, gasping out when he heard Derek snarl and push deeper, hitting his prostate dead on, cumming so deep into him so that Stiles was forced into another, harsher orgasm. Slumping to the floor with a whimper. 

He hissed when Derek gently eased out, grumbling lightly when the pair moved to pick him up. Pressing sleepy kisses too both of their mouths when they dumped him on the sofa, curling about him like he was some sort of cum covered teddy bear. 

"Ugh, I need a shower."

"Later, Stiles."

"Also, we need to send a gift basket to the witch, and ask for that spell for my birthday present from now on, ‘kay?"

He grinned a little when the two chuckled against his neck, running his fingers through their hair as he drifted to sleep. 

Witches were awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	2. Morning pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked, y'all got.
> 
> random old witches, for the win.

Stiles kind of never wanted this to end okay? There, he'd said it. He was being honest. 

To be fair though, he'd never woken up with Derek slowly fucking into him, hot chest pressed against his front, arms on each side of his head, a grin filling his face. 

His breath caught in his throat and he maybe pinched his thigh quickly to check he wasn't dreaming.

Derek hit his prostate and he keened, arching up and grinding down. He wrapped his legs around Derek's hips eagerly. 

His eyes flew open when he realised the heat under him was moving, flushing darkly when - yeah, that Derek #2 was still here, still very much happy with what was going on if the hard cock grinding into his back was anything to go by. 

He whimpered a little, one hand snaking back to grip at Derek#2's hair, his other clenching at Derek's shoulder. He gasped when Derek twitched his hips. 

Oh god, holy shit. Derek#2 was fingering him.

While Derek was fucking him. 

Oh god, he was so fucking full, stretched wide open, his whole body was alight with nerves. 

"Morning pup, finally awake huh? -"

"So responsive, even in your sleep, you know that? Still moaning and grinding back when we were stretching you open -"

"Came twice on my tongue -"

"In my mouth."

He cried out then, mewling when Derek#2 pinched his nipple hard, twisting it and forcing a third finger into him, baring him open around Derek's cock. 

He clenched down, smiling all giddy and high on pleasure when Derek growled, leaning down to kiss him hard. He dominated his mouth with a too-talented tongue. 

"Are you okay with this, pup? -"

"With us both fucking you open and filling you up?"

He gurgled a little, head dropping back onto Derek#2's shoulder, nodding eagerly as his body fell pliant. Stiles groaned lowly when Derek#2 started sucking and biting up his shoulder and neck, bruises stinging his skin. 

God, it felt really fucking good, letting them take control and open him up. His skin was drenched with sweat and the whole room stunk of sex and cum, God knows what it was like for a werewolf. 

"Please, please! Come on, you fuckers, just f-fuck me, I'm so close. Wanna be leakin' your seed, please."

He gasped when Derek#2 moaned against his neck and his Derek growled against his mouth, pushing into him, slow and hard, grinding his hips in little circles when he finally bottomed out. 

He almost sobbed with delight when Derek#2 pushing his cock head against Stiles' gaping opening. 

He was so damn stretched, his body taut and tight, a little burning causing his heart to speed up and his cock to pulse, almost bursting with it. 

It felt like eternity before Derek#2 finally bottomed out and they froze, giving him time to adjust to the slick stretch of it all. 

He was panting by the time he finally smacked at Derek's arm, babbling wildly in agreement for more. 

There wasn't much speed like this, but damn Derek made it work, putting so much force into the thrusts that Derek#2's arms went for the sofa, holding it nice and steady, as Stiles writhed and groaned between them. 

Torn between pushing back onto the hot cocks in his ass or the friction of Derek's abs, he wailed when their cock heads slammed his prostate, dragging his nails down Derek's back and sinking his teeth into his shoulder, muffling the embarrassingly loud scream that left him when his cock twitched and throbbed. He jerked against Derek's stomach, coating his skin in hot strings of cum. 

He slumped down, finally releasing Derek from his grip, sucking greedily at air as the two jerked and pulsed inside him, filling him until he was whimpering at the sensation, cum trickling down the cleft of his ass, out of his hole. 

Derek growled a little, dropping onto him, their joined breaths harsh against his neck. 

He was too fucked out to bother with a witty comment. Patting the pair on the head with a garbled sort of affectionate sound, he dropped back into sleep, just catching the twin huffs of laughter.

~~~~~~

It was a week later, after the spell had finally wore off and he awoke to only one set of arms about him, that he was out shopping. Grabbing Derek's favourite egg rolls for dinner and spring rolls for him and his dad.

He still had a litany of bruises over his hips and neck and dear god he couldn't be happier.

He'd all but cackled in glee when Scott took one look and recoiled, lovingly reminding him of the ode too Isaac's dick his friend had written drunk one night. 

He was just choosing between two types of noodles, when he felt someone come up behind him. Stiles spun about to see a sweet looking old woman, grey hair done up into a bun, groceries in hand, holding out a sheet of paper with what looked like latin scrawled on it. 

"Here you are child, for your birthday. Don't abuse it, it only works so many times. You're a good boy, I knew your mother. I promised to do what I could to make you happy. Somehow I don't think she had this in mind but to each their own. Take care, Stiles Stilinski." 

He stood baffled, paper in hand as the woman offered a grin and tottered away, his startled thank you falling on deaf ears.

He'd never paid, or driven so fast. He waved to the witch as he went, paper tucked safely in his wallet. 

He's said it once and he'll say it again. 

Witches. Were. Awesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com


	3. Me, myself and Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt, anon asked for double stiles.
> 
> You guys are liking this alot and I'm possibly concerned. 
> 
> ENJOY GUYS! :)

Stiles, uh. 

Yeah he’d, well, he’d fucked up. 

A little bit, y’know? 

Totally not his fault though! Totally not, it must have been like a fault in the spell or it was written wrong or something ‘cause he had followed it to. The. Letter. 

Read it, like, four times before even thinking about it and he’d still fucked up. 

Stiles glanced across the room at his double, sticking his tongue out when Stiles#2 just grinned at him, leaning back against the wall, apparently perfectly content to stay there. 

"We -"

"Kinda fucked up?"

"Weird, but yeah.

"Hm."

They both turned to look at the spell on the table and sighed in unison, goddamn it, now there wasn’t any double Derek. 

"We could totally just make out, you know."

"I- what?"

Holy shit, they totally could. 

"You, me, we're a total genius."

"I know."

They snickered at each other and - yeah okay, Stiles was slightly weirded out by the double-him thinking, but hey.

Looking at himself like this, he could totally see how well he’d grown. Yeah, he was gonna toot his own horn for a while, why the hell not. Derek was late anyway. 

They moved closer to each other slowly at first, reached out and grinning when warm palms tangled in his hair and dragged him close. 

Damn his lips were soft, Stiles preened a little at that, taking in the curve of his lashes and the splatter of moles on his face. 

Huh.

Yep, this spell was a total confidence boost. Awesome. 

Stiles dragged himself closer, tumbling back onto the sofa  -he liked this sofa okay? A lot of nice double memories on this sofa - pulling #2 atop him, licking into his mouth with a low groan. 

He whined when #2 started pushing at his top, clawing it off and returned the favour. Stiles grinned up at himself when #2 winked down at him before attacking his mouth again, nails dragging lightly down his skin. 

He bucked his hips up and gasped into #2’s mouth, hard cocks aligning and the door to the loft burst open. 

They both jerked, smacking heads and yelping in unison, turning to glare over the sofa at a very startled looking Derek. 

"Stiles?"

"Yup?-"

"Sup?"

They grinned at him, glancing at each other. Never in his life had he been more happy to have a double, because let him just say, he’d never had enough hands to touch Derek with before. 

They climbed over the sofa together, sliding up to their still confused sourwolf with matching smirks. Both of them pressed up against his chest. 

Stiles licked and nipped at his jaw, shivering at the feel of rough stubble against his lips as #2 mewled at Derek’s neck. 

"Holy fuck. Stiles, explain, you have five seconds."

He looked up through his lashes, taking in the red, glowy eyes and the flashing fangs and hummed to himself. Stiles slipped his hands down and down to palm at the Alpha’s cock through his jeans, smiling his best, innocent smile. 

"Spell backfired, though if I must say, I think you totally lucked out on this one -"

"Totally, now you have two of us - "

"Which means you can do whatever you want with us Derek."

They finished together and he chuckled, only to be dragged into a hot, heavy kiss by #2, tongues tangling, wet and desperate. Stiles grinded up against Derek’s hips as his mind kind of short circuited. 

There was a snarl and he was, like, 90% sure he’d broken the dude. 

He yelped when one arm wrapped about his waist, dragging him up into a dominating, near violent kiss. He melted against his mate with a blissed out groan, hands wrapping about his neck. 

"You’re going to finger him open and get him nice and wet for me, do you understand, pup? Then I’m going to eat you out, while I fuck him, screaming."

"Y-yeah, o-okay."

He blinked dazedly when Stiles#2 dragged him down to the floor, scrambling to unhook his jeans and drag them down his legs, gasping when his cock slapped against his stomach, hard and pulsing. 

He moaned loudly when #2 pulled his legs apart and reached for the offered lube, smirking up at Derek, before slick fingers traced his hole. 

"You’re liking this a bit much sourwolf -"

"Having us stretched open, and, oh fuck, begging for you - "

"Getting to taste and fill up, all at the same time."

He could feel Stiles#2 chuckling against his skin and he writhed on his fingers, gasping when small kisses were pressed up his inner thighs. 

Stiles stared up when the kisses were wrenched away, crying out as fingers slammed against his prostate. Derek wrenched #2’s head back, forcing his cock into #2’s mouth, blinking up through his panting to watch as other-him swallow Derek whole. 

Damn, he was good with his mouth, go him.

Stiles whimpered as fingers continued to relentlessly spread him open, twisting and fucking deep. The floor was warming up under his back and he garbled as Derek finished kicking off his jeans before going back to rocking into his double’s mouth. 

Finally, he was deemed loose enough because Derek pulled back, climbing to the floor beside him, biting and sucking at his neck as he keened and mewled for it, back arching lightly. 

Stiles world span dizzyingly, and he found himself straddling a grinning Derek, flushing down too his chest when he realised - oh. 

Oh Derek wanted him to - 

While he - 

Oh. Okay. 

Stiles bit into his lip, watching from under his lashes as his double straddled Derek’s face, hands on the Alpha’s chest, facing him, face flushed. 

Stiles reached down, pressing Derek’s full, swollen cock against his rim and slowly sank down. 

Fuck, why didn’t he do this more often?

Stiles circled his hips a little, pushing Derek deeper and deeper until he was finally pulled flush against him, cock head twitching against his prostate. 

He fumbled to grab for his double, dragging him into messy, moaning kisses as Derek’s hands spread Stiles#2 wide and pushed his tongue deep, if the cry against his lips was anything to go by. 

Desperate now, he flexed his thighs and moved, rising up and dropping down onto the massive cock inside him, whimpering and squirming each time it brushed his sweet spot, panting into his double's mouth. 

They clung to each other as they chased the end, eyes rolling back a little when Derek started rocking up, bringing his knees up to support Stiles' back and allowing him to fuck harder as Stiles bounced on him.

He came screaming, clawing at his own back as his double did the same, clenching about Derek as he coated his double in cum, feeling his own hit his fevered skin. 

Stiles moaned weakly when Derek filled him up, hips grinding helplessly at the sensation. 

They collapsed into a heap together, crawling up to curl around each other and Derek, nuzzling and nipping at the Alpha’s neck, grinning at the rumble the man let out.

"So, this is my present?"

"I think we can work with that."

He nodded at Stiles#2 and they grinned, highfiving each other over Derek’s chest, pretending not to hear the muttered ‘idiots’ under them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE KUDOS AND COMMENT! <3


End file.
